A Change In Time
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: On a hunt in Tokyo Sam and Dean get into a spot of trouble, and manage to drag Cas and Gabe along for the ride. What will happen to them & how will they handle it? May be slash...Eventually...


**So yeah I am reeeeeally nervous about posting this. Why? This is my first ever Collab with someone (fanfiction wise) O.o**

**Anyway, I hope you like this little story that me and .angel are working on together (via email)**

**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**

**A Change in Time**

**By lisa .demonic. angel & Shinju Tori**

Dean glared at his brother, green eyes blazing with fury as Sam stared back at him, a little bemused."You're kidding, right?" he ground out, sending yet another glare up at his little brother. "No Dean, I'm not! I promised Bobby we'd do this." Sam stated, folding his arms determinedly. Dean seemed to deflate slightly, a look of crazed desperation putting out the angry blaze in his eyes. "C'mon man! Why'd you have to do that? I don't have a problem with the case… but TOKYO? That's a 13 hour flight, 13 WHOLE HOURS!"

Sam looked down at his brother with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. Dean's fear of flying had always amused Sam. He even hated going on rides at amusement parks that spun in the air. Then again Sam wanted to stay on those same rides cuz they kept him away from all those creepy-ass clowns…

"Sorry bro, but Bobby needs _us_ to do this." Dean heaved a very put-out sigh and sulkily grabbed his duffel bag. He headed for the door, grumbling the whole way.

"Hurry up; I'm leaving my baby at Bobby's"

"Dude, you and that car-"

"DON'T START WITH ME SAMMY! YOU'RE GODDAMN LUCKY I'M EVEN AGREEING TO COMING WITH YOU!"

_**~888~SPN~**_

Dean flopped down onto the cheap motel bed, hoping to get rid of the terror that still gripped him. The flight had been hell, especially those damn turbulence bubbles. Argh.

He looked up as Sam trekked in, with a badly suppressed smile.

"How was the flight?" Sam asked fake innocently as he flipped the TV on – something called Hentai Anime was on next – and turned to Dean. He had slept through the whole damn thing.

Dean smiled for the first time since hearing about the trip, even if it was one of his _Don't-fuck-with-me-cuz-I'm-pissed_ smiles.

"Kuso." He said simply, reciting one of the little Japanese words he had bothered to learn on the flight – a pitiful attempt to distract himself.

"Man! I told you to learn _important_ Japanese!"

"That is an important Japanese word, ikeike." Dean replied lazily.

"You're hopeless…ja-ku."

"Aaaw, little Sammy, when you speak Japanese you're so Kawaii!"

"Dude! TOJIKOMERU!"

_**~888~SPN~**_

Sam looked around the yard, searching as much as he could in the dim light for clues.

The brothers had followed a trail they had spotted after interrogating some families in the 'missing persons' neighborhood. The trail had lead to a small clearing that housed a few small buildings and an old well. Dean was currently kneeling next to the well.

"Sam, check this out." He held up a small string of beads, and Sam could see demonic symbols decorating the small blue beads."C'mon, it's getting dark; we'll come back again tomorrow." Dean nodded, dusting himself off as he stood up. They drove back to there motel in silence, the jet lag finally setting in.

When they got back to the motel, Dean tossed the cars keys to Sam, silently telling him to get the food. Sam had left his laptop on the table; bored Dean tapped open the webpage, looking over the things his brother had open. Dean's eyes slipped over the articles that his brother had found, tiredly scrolling down. Accidently, Dean tapped the finger pad as the curser sat over a link. A news article flashed up; he couldn't understand any of it, but his mind filed it away absently. He barely even glanced at the picture, just noting a seemingly happy family. Behind him, Sam walked in, and Dean went back to his brothers original page as his mind went to more important matters; food. Fifteen minutes later, both men fell into exhausted sleep.

_**~888~SPN~**_

People had been disappearing and were dying in odd ways. Strangely, when bodies were found, they were in utterly perfect health, besides the fact that they were dead, of course. Dean lead the way to the well they had visited the day before, wondering if they would find anything else in the warm Tokyo sun. Everything was silent, when-

"Wow! Why are you guys here in Tokyo? Damn, Dean you must have been shitting yourself the whole flight! Wish I could've seen that!" a familiarly chirpy voice met their ears, along with the sound of an equally familiar sigh. Sam and Dean spun around, both wide eyed as they recognized the chipper tone. "Gabriel?" Sam exclaimed. Sure enough, there stood the quirky little archangel that they remembered, down to his red lollipop in his one hand. The fact that he was supposed to be dead didn't really faze the brothers – they had seen _**way**_ too many coming-back-to-life's to be bothered by it anymore. – It was the fact that Castiel was restraining his brother by holding onto his one arm in what appeared to be a vise-like grip. "Er, hey Cas, what's up?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at their odd behavior.

"What is up, as you put it Dean, is that my Father has decided to bring Gabriel back to life. While it seems that while my brothers' death experience had bleached him of his haughty behavior, he appears to have retained his Trickster-like behavior. He is also very, err…" The archangel slipped a bit in his grip as Cas searched for the proper words for his thoughts. "He is also very sexually frustrated" he finished, letting his brother go. "Dean!" Gabe shouted happily, as he tackled the terrified hunter to the ground. Dean was hugged/smothered for almost a full minute before Sam lifted the small man off of him. He was held at arms length as the archangel changed directions, reaching towards Sam instead. "Sammy!" he whined, with sad puppy dog eyes directed right at him. "What the hell, Cas!" Dean demanded, turning to glare at Castiel.

"He is most happy to see you." The blue eyed angel said simply. Dean, rolled his eyes, as he turned to his brother, who had slung a sulking archangel over his shoulder. "Sammy, you look after the angel squad out here, I'm going to check the house out." Dean cautiously walked in through the front door, his gun at the ready. He noted that the house in general wasn't that old. If anything it just simply looked as if it had been empty for a few months, a layer of dust coating most of the furniture in the house as well as the floor. Looking down at the wood floor with a frown, Dean noticed a trail cutting through the dust leading further into the house. He followed it, on high alert for any monsters that could've left the trail that he could see, watching the ground for anything else that looked out of place.

The trail led into the lounge, and what Dean was confronted with was a freaking disaster area. Photographs, which had obviously once adored the walls and tables in the once cozy room, now lay shattered on the floor. A small table was tossed into the wall which had cracked from the impact. Scraps of cloth and cotton from the curtains and floor cushions were scattered around the room like someone tore them apart with their bare hands. Obviously someone had been looking for something and had either failed and destroyed the room in a rage or had torn everything up looking for whatever they had been after. Crouching down to stare at the nearest photo, he gingerly picked it up to take a closer look at it. The photo looked familiar from somewhere else but Dean couldn't quite remember where...

Looking closer, Dean noticed something small and pale pink cutting though the glass and wood frame covering the photo. Dean carefully picked at the object with a fingernail, mumbling curses about the fact that he couldn't use a knife to remove it cuz he'd probably lose it. After a few minutes, it came out and he realized it was a shard of a broken rose quartz, or even a fragment of glass, no bigger than his pinky nail. "The hell is this?" Dean muttered holding the shard between two fingers as he squinted at it.

"Something evil was here." Castiel's deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Dean suppressed the urge to flinch and was about to answer sarcastically, "No shit Sherlock!", when two startled cries from outside caught their attention. Cas and Dean all but ran out to find Sam and Gabriel slumped onto the ground with two cloaked figures standing over them, their hands glowing ominously. The smaller one's hands glowed with a pale pink light, and the taller one's hands glowed with a dark golden yellow light.

Dean shouted his rage at his younger brother, lying on the ground injured as he leapt at the smaller figure first, pulling out Ruby's demon killing knife out as he went. The figure screamed, their hood falling back just long enough to reveal a young woman dark black hair and wide brown eyes, as she stared at Dean in shock. He let out a yelp (he would later say it was a manly shout) of pain as he flew back into the wall behind him when she franticly lifted her left arm and swung it towards her left, lifting her hood back into place with her other hand. Castiel strode forward angrily, as he raised his hand to smite them or whatever he was going to do.

"Oh no, you don't, you Baka Tenshi-ko!" The second figure voice spoke angrily, identifying the figure as yet another woman. She lifted a pale hand and threw back her hood, holding her other hand towards Castiel, freezing him in his tracks. She was pale with an extremely long red-brown ponytail that stretched down her back; her eyes were narrowed deviously as they glimmered an old silver-gold. Her pale pink lips were pulled taunt in an evil leer as she turned to the smaller woman and nodded towards the well. "My dearest apprentice, we will meet again, as soon as I get rid of this trash." The smaller one nodded and actually _jumped _into the well. Dean looked at it, startled, as a white glow emanated from the well for about a minute or so before it died down.

Turning away from the well, back towards the frozen Cas, she smirked deviously, "Now what to do with you?" she seemed to think for a second before she gave a delighted laugh, snapping her fingers. Dean watched in horror as Castiel started to glow, then with a sound that put the proverbial nails on a chalk board to shame, a blinding light that forced Dean to look away consumed the angel. When the light faded, Dean stared at the clothes that pooled where his guardian angel had stood only seconds before. A familiar sharp cry came from the tan trench coat and Dean was shocked when a tiny little hand popped out, waving about in the air.

"What have you done to Cas?" Dean growled, equally irritated and ashamed by the fact that he couldn't move. He glanced down towards the ground, and his heart lurched uneasily seeing his unconscious brother with blood smeared on his face from what looked like blows to his head and nose, Gabriel looking much paler than was normal for him and lying on the ground unmoving, and Castiel was –

"I made him a baby!" she all but cooed, smiling smugly, as she scooped up the bundle of clothes that was Castiel. "Now he's worthless. A baby in a trench-coat." She laughed heartily, the sharp icy sound so much like a knife that it made Dean shudder. Dean started to growl a threat but stopped when a wind seemed to whip up around him out of nowhere. "Time to go my little sweethearts…" She said, turning towards the well, before she started chanting in what sounded like a mix of Latin and Japanese, gesturing towards the well with both hands, "You're going to go somewhere you're pretty used to... Remember the place Dean? The place where your angel-boy tugged you out of?"

His eyes widened in sudden terror, as Dean felt himself lifted into the air, thrown towards the hole; he saw the others following him closely through the air, though Cas was still invisible due to the billowing trench coat. Then Dean felt a burning sensation in his left hand where the pink shard was still clasped in his fist. Around him, instead of a familiar burning blackness, the world seemed to explode with a bright white light. The last thing Dean heard as his head connected with something hard and smelling of tombs and mold was an enraged scream of "NOOOOOO!" echoing from far above him.

_**~888~SPN~**_

**Okay, random Japanese translates as, in order of appearance; perverted (hentai), Shit (kuso), bitch(ikeike), jerk (ja-ku), cute (kawaii), shut up (Tojikomeru), and Stupid Angel-boy (Baka Tenshi-ko).**

**The creepy brown haired woman is (surprise!) Peraline Took from my still-has-yet-to-be-typed Pearl and the Mugiwaras story. Why is she here if she's supposed to be in One Piece? We needed a witch and Peraline is the only mage in all of OP thanks to her Magic-Magic fruit so bada-bing-bada-boom we got ourselves a witch...**

**Look forwards to more on what's gonna happen to our loveable hnters and their angels next time!**

**JA~ NAE~! (LATER~!)**


End file.
